


【夏目友人帳-夏目x燕】《對影成三人》

by kitestory



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇夏目友人帳/妖怪連絡簿 同人文（BG向）◇CP：夏目←燕◇舊文搬運（2010-03-04）◇早年文筆生澀，OOC不可避。
Relationships: Natsume Takashi/Youkai
Kudos: 1





	【夏目友人帳-夏目x燕】《對影成三人》

「夏目大人，我們出去散步好嗎？」燕在夏目吃完晚飯後提道，「夜晚的話，我維持身形比較容易。」  
燕的力量已經很弱了，白天能出現的時間越來越短。  
「嗯。」夏目點點頭。  
  
像這樣的小鎮，晚上路人都是極少的。走在夏夜之中，潮濕的風時不時從他倆身邊穿梭而過，路旁的濕地裡傳來陣陣蟲鳴蛙響。  
「燕，你喜歡賞月麼？」夏目側過頭問。  
「還蠻喜歡的吧，畢竟之前還做為鳥類時，我們都是日落而息的。」  
夏目仰頭，月輝撒了他一臉。  
燕忽地覺得心疼，雖然眾妖怪們總是一口一個「大人、大人」地叫喚，但這少年始終還只是一個孩子。少年用他的雙眼見證了一切真實，可世人加諸在他肩上的卻是無數的欺騙。  
那獨自走在前面的背影，被月光襯出一身寂寞。  
「夏目大人，我可以牽你的手嗎？」  
前方的身形頓了頓，轉過身來没有回答，但伸出的右手和微笑的嘴角所表示的意思再明顯不過。  
燕開心地大步跨前，一下子握住了夏目的手，溫暖的、柔軟的、節骨分明的。  
  
「夏目大人對誰都很溫柔呢。」所以，我想留下來守護你。  
「……明天會下雨喲，請夏目大人出門別忘了帶傘。」如果我可以留下，你忘帶了什麼我也能給你送去吧。  
「呐，夏目大人，能擁有影子是一件多麼幸福的事呢？」  
「嗯？」剛才處於放空狀態的少年沒有聽清。  
  
有影子是活著的證明。  
燕低頭看著自己半透明的手掌，無論她做出什麼動作、在少年眼裡是多麼真切的存在，可日月星辰還是没有一個願意為她在大地上勾勒出一抹墨黑。  
  
在兩人手牽手的身後。  
對影成三人。

-fin.


End file.
